


How Big?

by Alyssa_writes_Fanfic



Series: Stories from my Discord Server [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Penis Size, Polyamory, Size Kink, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_writes_Fanfic/pseuds/Alyssa_writes_Fanfic
Summary: Hinata asks a personal and embarrassing question for his boyfriends, which leads to something surprising, but welcome
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Stories from my Discord Server [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853536
Kudos: 188





	How Big?

Hinata and Bokuto stumbled down the stairs after Oikawa was done punishing them. He remembered what Kuroo asked him to do earlier, and he wobbled down the stairs, and walked around the living room, preparing what he was going to say. He finally got his balance back, and breathed in, before walking into the kitchen.

“Hey, Ushijima!”

The taller noticed Hinata walk in. He gave him a small smile before nodding.

“Hello, Hinata. How are you?”

“I’m okay. How about you?”

“I’m good.”

“That’s good.”

Hinata sat down and the two started talking. Hinata was dying to ask, but he didn’t know when to bring it up. He was nervous, and he had a right. He was about to ask something really personal… and he didn’t know how Ushijima would react. 

So, he just went for it.

“Hey, Ushijima…”   


“Hm?”

“H-How big… how big are you?”

There was silence for a second before Ushijima turned to Hinata.

“I’m 6’2.”

Hinata slowly clicked what he said until he realized Ushijima didn’t know what he meant.

“Oh! N-No, not how tall are you… h-how big…”

“Is that not the same?” 

“No… I’m asking how big… how big your penis is…”

“Oh…”

The silence was even worse for Hinata now. 

“Hinata, stand up.”

Hinata did, wanting to moan at the command. When he stood in front of the man, he felt a hand reach under Kuroo’s shirt. The hand traveled to his stomach before exploring the area that wasn’t covered by pants or boxers.

“Ushijima…”

The taller pulled him down and gave him a hard kiss. Ushijima pulled away and brought his mouth near his ear.

“Suck me.”

Hinata blushed and fell to his knees before unbuttoning his pants. He got them open, and them down along with his boxers. He stared at the cock right in front of his face. Bigger than Oikawa, Bokuto, and Kuroo. 9 inches he guessed. He gave it kitten licks, earning a groan from the man above him.

“More…”

He took him into his mouth, stroking the rest that he couldn’t fit. He looked up to see Ushijima’s face. He took him until he felt the tip touch the back of his throat. He reached down and palmed at himself until Ushijima kicked his hand away.

“No… cum untouched.”

Hinata whined, and felt himself get choked, making him moan. He felt himself cum, and felt the wet spot grow on Kuroo’s shirt. He moaned and felt Ushijima cum down his throat. Hinata coughed for a second, before licking Ushijima clean.

“Sit… sit on my lap.”

Hinata followed the instructions and shivered at the tone.

“Do you like being bossed around?”

Hinata looked away, blushing. Ushijima grabbed his chin and made Hinata look at him.

“Answer me.”

“Y-Yes…” He moaned.

Ushijima gave him a small smirk, and his hands fell to Hinata’s ass. He massaged it for a second, before looking the shorter in the eyes.

“Ride me.”

Hinata blushed at the command and pushed himself up before lowering himself onto Ushijima. He moaned, and fell against his chest, before picking his hips up again, and bounced on him. 

“Ah, Ushijima!”

“Hinata…”

He just groaned the shorter’s name, while the other was moaning and whining. He was close, and he came on his chest.

“Daddy!”

Ushijima came at that, and they sat there for a minute. God, Hinata felt sore. Ushijima picked up, before zipping his pants, and brought him to Kuroo’s room.

“Why here?”

“Cause I knew that they wanted to know.”

Hinata chuckled and gave Ushijima a kiss. Hinata watched as Ushijima walked to his own room, and when he opened the door, he prepared to explain what just happened to the three people behind the door.


End file.
